To Find You
by Connince
Summary: Sakura pindah ke sekolah barunya hanya untuk mencari seseorang. / "Kaa-san dan Tou-san mencarimu. Sampai kapan kau akan lari dari mereka?" / "Tidak sampai mereka mengerti keinginanku."/ Entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, Sakura merasa ada orang lain yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ia menundukkan topinya lagi yang sempat naik, lalu berbalik. / Chap 2 is UP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Warning :**Maybe typo(s), OOC for Sakura, a high school fic, dll.

"Wow, itu sekolah nomor satu terbaik di Jepang kan? Kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini?"

"Aku.. sedang mencari seseorang."

**Connince mempersembahkan,**

**To Find You**

Enjoy this!

Sesosok gadis berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan sekolah. Ia memandang sekolah itu cukup lama. Matahari sudah muncul seutuhnya di timur, menandakan hari sudah tidak pagi lagi. Pagar sekolah pun sudah terkunci. Tapi ia yakin, penjaga sekolah ini pasti akan mengizinkannya masuk walaupun sudah terlambat setengah jam dari jam masuk.

Betul saja, saat penjaga sekolah itu tak sengaja melihat ke arah pagar dari pos satpamnya, ia segera membukakan pintu gerbang. Memperbolehkannya masuk setelah menanyakan siapa dirinya.

"Silahkan masuk, murid baru," sapanya ramah pada gadis itu.

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian masuk ke area sekolah.

**-Tofu-**

"Ya silahkan masuk," kata seorang guru yang sedang mengajar ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Dari balik pintu, munculah Shizune, salah satu guru yang sedang bertugas menjadi guru piket bersama seorang perempuan berseragam yang sepertinya merupakan murid Konoha High School. Kelas menjadi sedikit gaduh dengan suara bisik-bisik dari para murid perempuan, dan murid-murid lelaki yang terang-terangan membicarakan seorang murid yang tidak mereka kenal di depan.

"Ya anak-anak, tolong diam sebentar. Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru," kata sang guru, Orochimaru. Kelas pun menjadi hening. "Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu."

Murid baru itu mengangguk lalu menghadap ke isi kelas. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura."

Kelas menjadi riuh kembali, tapi dengan cepat menjadi kembali hening setelah mendapat ancaman dari sang guru. "Kalau kalian tidak menjadi tenang, akan ku beri tugas menyalin seluruh isi buku paket kalian di buku catatan."

Anak-anak yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah dan menuruti perintah sensei mereka, untuk menghindari penyakit jari tangan keriting kronis yang mengancam.

"Lanjutkan perkenalan dirimu, Haruno-san."

"Aku murid pindahan dari Sunagakure, doozo yoroshiku," murid baru itu membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit dengan cepat. Rambut pink panjangnya sedikit terurai mengikuti gerakan membungkuknya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di salah satu dari dua kursi kosong disini. Terserah kau mau duduk dimana,"kata guru itu lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

Murid baru itu, Sakura, mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Memang tersisa dua kursi, satu disamping gadis berambut pirang panjang, dan satu lagi di samping seorang laki-laki berambut bob dan beralis tebal.

Akhirnya ia memilih kursi yang disamping gadis berambut pirang. Letaknya strategis, berada di baris kedua dari pintu dan ketiga dari depan. Lalu ia segera duduk dan melepas tas selempangnya.

"Hai, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino," kata gadis blondie yang tengah tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatapnya sekilas dan mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap senseinya yang sedang menjelaskan.

**-Tofu-**

KRINGG..

Hampir semua murid bersorak mendengar bel tanda jam pelajaran kedua telah selesai. Hampir semuanya, karena beberapa murid hanya menanggapinya dengan berbicara pelan dan diam saja. Sakura termasuk beberapa murid yang hanya diam itu. Ia hanya memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

Beberapa murid berdatangan ke meja Sakura. Tujuannya sudah jelas, untuk berkenalan dengan bagian baru dari kelas ini.

"Hai, namaku Naruto," kata murid berambut jabrik berwarna kuning menyala. Dialah murid pertama kali yang mengajak Sakura berkenalan selain Ino, karena ia duduk di depan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau pasti sudah tahu namaku."

"Hai Sakura, aku Rock Lee. Oh ya kenapa tadi kau tidak duduk di sampingku saja? Malah duduk di samping nenek cerewet itu." Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut bob muncul di hadapan Sakura.

"Hei aku dengar itu, Alis Tebal!" seru Ino mendelik kesal. Sementara yang dipanggil 'Alis Tebal' itu hanya meringis sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Sakura yang memperhatikan kejadian itu hanya mendengus pelan. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kelas, setelah melihat penghuni kelas lainnya mulai berdatangan ke kursinya.

"Hei kau mau kemana?"tanya Ino dengan suara keras. Semua murid kini menatap Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan jalannya lalu menengok ke belakang sebentar. "Aku mau keluar." Lalu ia kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu, kau pasti belum tahu daerah-daerah di sekolah ini." Ino langsung berlari menyusul Sakura. Tak peduli dengan tatapan lainnya.

**-Tofu-**

"Sakura, chotto!" Ino berseru memanggil Sakura yang sudah jauh di depan. Baru diketahuinya, jalan Sakura itu cepat sekali. Baru saja sosoknya keluar dari kelas mereka, X-B, tapi kini sudah berada di ujung koridor kelas X. 'Mungkin tadi dia berlari,' batinnya.

Ino berlari semakin kencang. Untungnya koridor sepi, tidak ada murid lain selain mereka berdua di luar.

"Sakura, jalanmu cepat sekali sih!" Ino mengeluh setelah akhirnya bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Aku tak memintamu mengikutiku," jawabnya santai.

'Ih sombong sekali murid ini,' batin Ino.

"Kau sombong sekali, nanti tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu lho," kata Ino yang sebenarnya bercanda.

Tiba-tiba sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya, mendapati Ino yang tengah memasang tampang bingung.

"Kau diam saja. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kaulah yang paling mengerti aku."

Ino terkejut mendengarnya. "Ya ampun Sakura, aku kan hanya bercanda! Jangan dianggap serius."

Jujur, Ino kaget sekali mendengarnya. Maksudnya kan baik, hanya berusaha mengajak Sakura bercanda. Soalnya dari pertama kali Sakura masuk kelas, belum pernah dilihatnya Sakura tertawa. Hanya sekali senyum, itupun seperti dipaksakan. Dan saat bel pergantian pelajaran tadi juga...

Tiba-tiba Ino menepuk dahinya. Ya ampun, ia lupa. Ini kan masih jam pelajaran! Tapi mereka berdua malah berada di luar kelas. Pantas saja koridor sepi, murid-muridnya masih pada belajar!

Seakan lupa dengan ucapan pedas Sakura tadi, Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan langsung berlari berbalik arah. Masalahnya, kini mereka tidak lagi berada di sekitar kelas. Mereka juga sudah tidak di koridor kelas X. Tadi mereka sudah berbelok, dan sekarang sudah berada di depan toilet di samping ruang guru.

Kalau Asuma-sensei masih berada di ruang guru, ia baru bisa lega. Karena untuk menuju kelasnya, Asuma-sensei hanya bisa melewati koridor ini. Tapi, lain lagi jika dia tidak berada di ruang guru. Bisa saja senseinya itu ada di lantai satu dan naik ke kelasnya melewati tangga yang satu lagi. Bukan yang dekat ruang guru, tapi di ujung koridor sana.

Ino tidak memedulikan Sakura yang berusaha keras melepas tangannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga saja Asuma-sensei telat. Ataupun sekalian saja tidak masuk.

Kini mereka sudah berada di depan kelas. Tidak didengarnya suara-suara berisik yang biasanya terdengar sampai keluar kalau tidak ada guru. Ino makin merasa takut. Bukannya apa-apa, Asuma-sensei itu paling tidak suka ada murid yang telat. Apalagi berkeliaran di luar kelas seperti dia dan Sakura.

Tok Tok Tok

Sakura baru saja mengetuk pintu kelas. Ino langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya kesal. "Kenapa nggak di cek dulu ada guru atau nggak?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, menoleh pun tidak. Ia lalu mendorong engsel pintu dan melihat seluruh isi kelas kini mengalihkan pandangan ke dirinya. Ino yang berada di belakang Sakura menyeruak dan juga dipandang oleh orang-orang seisi kelas.

"Nona Yamanaka, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" kata seseorang.

Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Asuma-sensei kini sedang memperhatikannya dan Sakura. 'Glek, apa yang harus kukatakan?'

"Maaf sensei, tadi tiba-tiba perutku sakit dan Ino mengantarku ke UKS," kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Ino menengok ke kearahnya.

Asuma melihatnya sambil mengerutkan alis. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Dia murid baru, Sensei," Ino bersuara.

"Oh murid baru, siapa namamu?"

"Haruno sakura," kata Sakura.

"Ya sudah sekarang kalian boleh duduk. Lain kali, jika ada yang ingin keluar kelas di saat jam pelajaran dan belum ada guru, minta izinlah ke ketua kelas. Mengerti?" Asuma mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas.

"Kami mengerti!" koor anak-anak.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita."

**-Tofu-**

"Sakura, tadi saat pergantian pelajaran kau memang mau kemana sih?" tanya Ino. Mereka sedang berkumpul dengan Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke di meja bundar kantin. Dengan paksaan Ino tentunya.

"Iya, sepertinya buru-buru sekali," sambung Naruto.

Sakura berfikir sebentar. Kira-kira jawaban apa yang bagus? Tidak mungkin kan dia berkata jujur, bahwa sebenarnya ia buru-buru keluar untuk menghindari mereka?

"Aku mau ke toilet," katanya kemudian.

"Ke toilet? Kalau begitu maaf ya, tadi aku menarikmu. Soalnya aku panik Asuma-sensei sudah masuk," Ino nyengir.

"Iya tidak apa-apa."

"Oh ya, kau dari Suna ya? Dari sekolah mana?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Suna Internasional School."

"Wow, itu sekolah nomor satu terbaik di Jepang kan? Kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura nampak sedang berfikir lagi. "Aku.. sedang mencari seseorang."

Sebagian dari mereka semua membelalakan matanya. "Mencari seseorang? Kau pindah dari SIS hanya untuk mencari orang?"

"Ya."

Reaksi dari mereka semua –kecuali Sakura tentu- beragam. Ino tak sengaja menyenggol gelas jus jeruknya, Tenten menaikkan kedua alisnya, Naruto dengan ajaibnya menghentikan kegiatan makan ramennya, Lee dengan lebaynya membulatkan matanya (matanya kini semakin bulat saja), Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan Sasuke tampak tenang-tenang saja. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri tadi dia sempat kaget.

'Kenapa ada orang di Jepang yang menyia-nyiakan sekolah di SIS? Padahal ada sekitar puluhan ribu orang yang bersusah payah agar lolos diterima di SIS, yang akhirnya gagal.' Hampir semuanya memikirkan yang sama. Hampir, selain Sasuke yang kadang mempunyai pemikiran berbeda.

'Apa maksud perkataannya? Nada bicaranya juga sok datar, padahal dari wajahnya dia sama sekali tak pantas,' batin Sasuke. 'Hn, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku tidak peduli.'

Temari pun angkat bicara, "Aku juga berasal dari Suna dan aku tahu betapa mewahnya SIS itu. Memang siapa sih yang kau cari sampai-sampai kau pindah dari sana? Kalau aku jadi kau, jujur aku takkan mau pindah dari sana."

"Kalian tahu Akasuna no Sasori?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang biasa, terlihat datar.

Kini semuanya terkejut kembali.

**To Be Continued**

Halo, saya newbie di sini.

Setelah cukup lama punya akun FFn tapi hanya sebagai pembaca, akhirnya tertarik juga buat nulis fic hehe.

Chap 1 masih pembuka, konflik memang belum dijelaskan.

Berhubung saya masih pemula, saya masih bingung tuh. Banyak kata-kata yang belum saya tahu *Payah, padahal udah sering baca karya-karya author lain*. Misalnya AU, dll.

Apa ada typo? Bagaimana dengan alurnya? Apa menurut kalian tentang cerita ini? Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu

Review? Tanpa komentar kalian aku nggak tahu bisa ngelanjutin fict ini atau enggak.

Makasih udah baca.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kalian tahu Akasuna no Sasori?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang biasa, terlihat datar.

Kini semuanya terkejut kembali.

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **Maybe typo(s), OOC for Sakura, a high school fic, dll. Flame _allowed_.

**Connince mempersembahkan,**

**To Find You**

Enjoy this!

"Sasori-senpai?" tanya Lee mencoba memastikan, masih dengan matanya yang melebar.

Sakura menoleh pada Lee . "Kau tahu dia?"

Lee mengangguk. "Dia itu.."

"Siswa ternakal di sekolah!" seru Tenten memotong.

"Pemimpin sekolah saat tawuran!" seru Ino tak mau kalah.

"Pokoknya populer deh! Dia kakak kelas XII yang paling eksis karena nakal," kata Temari menambahkan.

"Ta-tapi mayoritas siswa perempuan naksir padanya karena dengan kenakalannya itu ia dianggap keren," kata Hinata malu-malu.

Sakura termenung mendengarnya. "Begitu ya."

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memakan ramennya kembali. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Dia adalah orang yang kau cari," ujar Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya angkat bicara.

Sakura memandang laki-laki yang berada tepat di depannya itu. Mereka berdua hanya terhalang meja bundar tempat mereka berkumpul ini.

"Ya," kata Sakura meskipun ia tahu itu bukanlah pertanyaan.

Tiba-tiba suasana kantin berubah menjadi riuh. Para siswa yang tadinya duduk memakan makanan mereka, tiba-tiba bergerumbul di tengah-tengah kantin mengelilingi sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sakura lihat, karena meja tempatnya makan ini berada di pojok kantin.

"Pukul dia! Hajar dia!" Para siswa yang bergerumbul itu saling sahut-sahutan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino entah ke pada siapa. Ia berjalan mendekat ke asal keriuhan diikuti semua yang duduk di meja pojok itu, kecuali Sasuke.

"Ayo Sasori! Beri pelajaran pada anak ini!" sahut siswa lain.

Mendengar nama itu, Sakura langsung menyeruak kerumunan. Saat ia hampir berhasil menyeruak masuk, tubuhnya limbung terdorong-dorong dan hampir jatuh jika tidak di tahan oleh siswa laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang di kuncir.

"Hati-hati," kata laki-laki itu.

"Terimakasih," kata Sakura lalu melepas lengannya yang dipegang oleh laki-laki itu.

Sakura pun menoleh ke asal keributan yang kini berada di depannya. "Nii-san?" panggil Sakura tanpa menghapus keterkejutannya.

Orang yang dipanggil Nii-san itu menoleh. Masih dengan posisi jongkoknya, dengan tangan terkepal yang tinggal berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah gempal seseorang. Tangan yang satu lagi masih memegang kerah kemeja siswa laki-laki itu.

Mata hazelnya menatap emerald Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau?"

Tanpa dikomando, kerumunan itu berhenti menyahut. Mereka memasang kuping dan mata lebar-lebar, siap menoton tontonan gratis yang terlihat seru di hadapan mereka.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya laki-laki itu. Ia melepas pegangannya pada kerah siswa bertubuh gempal itu lalu berdiri.

"Mengajakmu pulang," jawab Sakura.

Semua penghuni sekolah yang menyaksikan adegan itu saling berpandangan. "Hoi Sasori, dia siapamu?" tanya seorang siswa dari kerumunan.

"Pacarmu?" Kini siswa laki-laki yang menolong Sakura tadi bersuara.

"Bukan, Itachi,"kata Sasori lalu menghadap laki-laki berkuncir itu. "Dia adikku."

"APAA?" Kerumunan itu _shock_ berjamaah.

"Kau kan tidak punya adik! Aku sudah lihat datamu di ruang data!" sahut seorang perempuan dari kerumunan yang langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Huu ketahuan _stalker_!" seru siswa perempuan berambut merah di sampingnya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Tapi dampak senyuman itu sangat berpengaruh pada siswa-siswa perempuan.

"Jadi," kata Sasori sambil mendekat pada Sakura. "Kau mau aku apa tadi?"

Setelah berada di samping adiknya itu, ia merangkul Sakura. Tindakannya itu membuat kaum perempuan kembali gempar.

"Pulang ke rumah," jawab Sakura tidak peduli suasana di sekitarnya. Ia menoleh ke Sasori yang masih merangkulnya. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san mencarimu. Sampai kapan kau akan lari dari mereka?"

Lagi-lagi Sasori tersenyum tipis. Senyuman meremehkan. "Tidak sampai mereka mengerti keinginanku."

Sasori melepas rangkulannya lalu pergi menjauhi areal kantin. Itachi segera menyusul di belakangnya.

Sakura masih menatap punggung kakaknya sampai bayangannya hilang di belokan. Dirasakannya sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas," ujar Ino pelan.

**-Tofu -**

"Kalau mau bertanya, tanyakan saja," kata Sakura tiba-tiba lalu menoleh pada Ino.

Ino hampir terjengkang dari bangkunya saking kagetnya. "E-eh apa?"

"Daripada kau menatapku terus," ujar Sakura cuek.

"Hehe ketahuan ya?" kata Ino sambil nyengir.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menatap papan tulis yang sudah dipenuhi tulisan Iruka-sensei.

"Aku memang penasaran sih," ujar Ino yang juga kembali menoleh ke papan tulis. "Tapi aku rasa aku tidak pantas terlalu tahu. Aku tidak mau memaksamu bicara."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Ino yang sekarang tidak mirip dengan yang baru dikenalnya suka memaksa orang.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Terserah."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang di depan telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau kenapa, Teme? Melamun ya?" tanya Naruto memandangi teman sebangkunya itu bingung.

"Aku tidak melamun," jawab Sasuke singkat. Bukan suatu kebohongan memang.

**-Tofu-**

Sakura melangkah ke luar dari kelas. Bel pulang sekolah memang sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit lalu. Sambil berjalan, kepala merah mudanya menoleh ke segala penjuru mencari seseorang.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia melihat orang yang tengah dicarinya itu di lapangan basket. Sasori sedang men_dribble_ bola dan melakukan _lay-up_. Bola cokelat itu masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring.

Sakura berjalan ke pinggir lapangan lalu berdiri di samping sebuah pohon. Diperhatikannya cowok yang sudah banyak berkeringat itu menguasai bola. Ada juga cowok berkuncir yang menolongnya, yang ia baru ketahui bernama Itachi, sedang berusaha merebut bola.

Ia ingat, dari dulu Sasori memang suka bermain basket. Sampai-sampai kakaknya itu meminta taman belakang di rumah menjadi lapangan basket. Lapangan basket itu sekarang tidak ada lagi yang memakai. Setelah Sasori pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Cukup, aku sudah lelah." Sakura mendengar Itachi kini berbicara.

"Oke, ayo pulang." Suara Sasori menanggapi. 'Sudah berapa lama mereka bermain? Apa mereka bolos pelajaran terakhir atau memang pelajaran olahraga di jam terakhir?' batin Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. Tidak mungkin, mana ada pelajaran olahraga di jam terakhir.

Sasori dan Itachi mengambil tas lalu mulai berjalan. Dari arahnya Sakura tahu mereka menuju gerbang sekolah. Segera saja Sakura mengikuti mereka dengan tetap menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan.

**-Tofu-**

Ternyata Itachi membawa motor ke sekolah. Saat di lapangan parkir sekolah, Sakura melihat Sasori duduk di jok belakang motor dan Itachi yang mengendarai. Langsung saja Sakura bergegas ke pangkalan ojek yang berada tepat di samping lapangan parkir.

Ia langsung naik ke motor yang sudah dinaiki oleh salah satu supir ojek dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya . "Ikuti mereka," kata Sakura yang langsung dibalas anggukan.

Ojek Sakura pun mengikuti dari belakang motor _sport_ biru metalik Itachi. "Bang, tetap jaga jarak ya," ujar Sakura.

"Iya," jawab supir ojek itu pendek.

Sakura menundukkan lebih dalam topi yang dipakainya. Rambutnya yang mencolok sudah digulungnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam topi yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana. Ia sudah mengikuti kedua orang itu selama lima belas menit dan dugaannya ia masih tidak ketahuan.

Lalu motor _sport_ biru metalik itu berbelok ke gang kecil yang dihimpit oleh dua bangunan toko. Sakura tetap mengikuti dari belakang sambil menghafal jalan, berhubung ia belum tahu jalan dan mengingat jalan menuju tempat Sasori selama ini tinggal.

Gang kecil ini berakhir lalu menunjukkan halaman tidak terlalu luas. Halaman ini sepertinya milik satu-satunya rumah besar bertingkat satu. Walaupun cukup besar dan bertingkat, tetapi rumah itu tidak terlihat mewah dan malah terlihat sederhana.

'Ternyata di kota besar seperti Konoha masih terdapat rumah yang letaknya sembarangan di belakang ruko-ruko,' batin Sakura.

Lalu Sakura menyuruh ojek berhenti sebelum ke luar dari gang. Setelah membayar ojek itu, ia berjalan ke akhir gang dan mengamati dua lelaki berbeda rambut itu.

Setelah memakirkan motornya, Itachi dan Sasori masuk ke dalam rumah besar tersebut. Perlahan Sakura melangkah memasuki halaman.

Entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, Sakura merasa ada orang lain yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ia menundukkan topinya lagi yang sempat naik, lalu berbalik.

Emeraldnya menangkap sosok tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat di bagian belakangnya. Lelaki itu berjarak beberapa langkah, dengan mata onyx yang juga tengah menatap Sakura.

"Matamu... Sakura?" Suara bariton itu menyapu pendengaran Sakura yang kini terkejut.

**To Be Continued**

A/N:

Maaf ya udah seminggu baru update. Agak ngendet ide kemaren-kemaren hehe.

Oh ya, pas saya baca ulang chap 1 ada kesalahan rupanya. Saya nulis begini:

'KRINGG... Hampir semua murid bersorak mendengar bel tanda jam pelajaran kedua telah selesai.'

Padahal tepat di atasnya ada teks yang nunjukkin kalau itu masih jam pertama. Maaf atas kesalahan itu. Ada yang nyadar nggak ya? Saya cek di review nggak ada yang bilang kesalahan itu hehe.

Makasih yang udah review, untuk yang login saya bales lewat PM. Yang nggak login saya bales di sini.

**hime hime chan** : Iya ini udah dilanjutin. Makasih reviewnya.

**Ney-chan : **Udah dilanjutkan. Iya kamu bener titik-titiknya harusnya ada tiga, saya jadi keinget guru saya yang ngajarin tentang EYD penulisan hehe. Makasih saran dan reviewnya.

Oh ya saya lupa bilang di chap satu kalo flame _allowed_ kok.

Review?

Makasih udah baca.


End file.
